Broken Wings (But I’ll Keep Trying)
by Queen2112
Summary: Tony walks in his room to see his boyfriend Steve is having sex with Sharon.


Tony was so exhausted from working. He was in his workshop for more than 8 hours. He was making new suits for all of them. He sighed leaning on the counter and started drinking water. Finally they're happy after defeating Thanos.

When the first time he gets back to the earth after losing the battle he cried between Steve's arms and Steve hold him.

Tony was the first one who took a step in their relationship. He was the first one to kiss the other, he still remembering how Steve was sitting on the couch reading a book and once Tony entered the room he smiled to Tony and Tony smiled back, Tony kept walking and sit in Steve's lap and kissed Steve. Steve was surprised by Tony's action but, when the kiss was over they were grinning to each other.

"I love you" Tony said and Steve didn't replied he just kissed him back .

Tony smiled to the memory and he realized that he's missing his babe his love his boyfriend. He sighed happily and decided to go to see him and he was actually surprised that the other avengers are out.

He go to their room and he heard a moan he blinked and again he heard it but this time louder. He sallows and opened the door a little slowly and he was prying that Steve is not cheating on him. His eyes went wide open once he saw Sharon is riding Steve she was on him and Steve pulled her into a kiss . 

Tony never saw this love in his boyfriend's eyes when they're making love.

Tony closed the door slowly and his whole body was shaking he went to the elevator and go to his lab.

"FRIDAY close the door and don't notify anyone that I'm here." Tony said his voice is shaking

"Yes sir" Came FRIDAY's reply,

and Tony entered his lab his legs couldn't hold him anymore and he fall on his knees and he broke down crying.

Was Steve in love with Sharon?

Or maybe he's just wasting his time with her? yeah he's wasting his time with her. He wiped the tears away and stood he went back to work on the suits.

He was trying to keep working but the image of what he saw is playing over and over again.

He sighed and the tears rolled down again

"Steve loves me I know that even if he hadn't told me." He said it loud to convince himself,

but deep down there's a voice told him that Steve isn't in love with him.

"Sir are you ok ?" FRIDAY asked him and Tony smiled.

"Yeah I'm. Thanks FRIDAY " Tony replied smiling but his mind went off again.

In our room? On our bed? The way you're facing her when you're having sex? you never faced me when we have sex! And even when I ride you! You always hate to face me! shit the way your hand is on her chest exactly where her heart is! You never liked my heart! I can see the disgust in your eyes when you see it! When we have sex I always keep wearing something I never was shirtless when we were having sex! When the first time we have sex it was because of me for sure I'm the one who pleaded you to have sex with me.

And when I took my shirt off I saw the disgust in your eyes and I learned a lesson that I'll never be a shirtless again.

And now Sharon! He doesn't like her for sure!But the rest of the avengers are loving her so much. Even when he was telling jokes that for sure Steve , Clint and Thor will laugh on it she decided to go on other way and made the joke as if he was mocking them cause they're poor and it ended up with Tony fighting Clint.

he sighed again and go to drink whiskey

He could feel his heart aching he wiped his tears but no , he can't lose Steve! He won't fight him about what happened.

He should care more about Steve. He smiled to himself and prepared himself for the next morning to treat Steve as if he was his own king and he felt that Steve is his king. 

He tried to close his eyes but he couldn't so he spoke to FRIDAY again.

"FRIDAY? Where's the rest of the avengers?" Tony asked and there was a pause before FRIDAY replied to him.

"They are out having dinner sir."

Tony sighed and nodded smiling he loved them all they're like his family.

"Uhm? FRIDAY? What's Steve doing?" Tony asked and FRIDAY took a time before replying to him

"He's changing his clothes now sir."

Tony smiled and nodded but, he decided to just kept sleeping here.

In the next morning he woke up because of a hand touching his face. He opened his eyes slowly to see Steve smiling to him Tony smiled back and he pulled Steve to kiss him and Steve kissed him back.

"I miss you so much babe" Tony whispered into the kiss and Steve is still smiling to him.

"You have been in your shop for a whole day Tony." Steve said pressing their noses together.

Tony hugged him and kissed Steve. He hugged him as if Steve will leave and go back to Sharon.

"Babe? Are you ok?" Steve asked cause Tony was closing his eyes and hugging him, he never acted like that only when he had a nightmare.

"I'm fine babe, I'm ok." Tony replied kissing him again and opened his eyes and grinned to Steve.

"Ok? You're acting weird today." Steve giggled and Tony rolled his eyes but still smiling . He took Steve's hand that was on his cheek and hold it between his hands then he kissed Steve's palm.

He always do that cause he's trusting Steve with his whole life.

Steve giggled again but took his hand from Tony's hands and stood.

"Come on babe we have to eat our perfect breakfast." Steve wiggled his eyebrows and Tony was totally in love with Steve. every second pass he'll love him more and more.

They were eating when Tony's thoughts come to him.

After what Steve had done he's sure that Steve loves him and he was just wasting his time with her. 

He was looking down at his plate and he was smiling with closed lips.

"Tony? What's wrong ?" Natasha asked she was really worried about him like the others they were looking at him, he giggled and said

"I'm really happy to have you guys! I'm really happy to have Steve in my life." he leaned and rested his head on Steve's shoulder,

but yet he never missed how Natasha and Steve shared a look between them then Natasha smiled to him and he was sure now that there's something wrong.

"We are happy too cause we have you man!" Bruce said smiling widely and Tony matched Bruce's smile.

Bruce was really a good bro

They finish eating and he followed Steve when he go to see Natasha.

Tony was hiding and looking at them he was behind the couch.

"Steve! What are we doing?!" She was really pissed off and her sound was between them but Tony can hear them.

Steve sighed and said "I can't Natasha! I really want her and I can't keep lying at him cause I can't hurt him anymore!"

Tony's eyes started watering.

"I can't do this anymore! Natasha please help me." Tony was shocked that Steve is pleading Natasha just to get rid of him.

"Look I will talk with the rest of the avengers and we will make sure to keep him away from you and we will keep him distracted." Natasha said and Steve sighed im relief.

"Thanks Nat." She hugged him and he hugged her back but Tony couldn't see them he was so shocked that the avengers, his family would hurt him like that.


End file.
